


Matsumiya Vignette Collection

by cupcake4mafia



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, dangerous levels of sass, unromantic saps, ye olde livejournal fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake4mafia/pseuds/cupcake4mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various old Matsumiya short stories (some very very short), including classy scenes such as:  <i>After two glasses of wine, Jun starts to think that letting Nino take nude photos of him really isn’t the worst idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “This is classy stuff,” Nino objects.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal between 2008-2009. Written by request - but damn if Matsumiya didn't win me over.

**alexiela asked: Nino/Jun. Based on [this interview](http://kamiki-crepes.livejournal.com/3791.html).**

\---

 

After two glasses of wine, Jun starts to think that letting Nino take nude photos of him really isn’t the worst idea. It isn’t until Nino has him posed on his couch with a flower in his hair and a chenille throw blanket concealing his manhood that the ridiculousness of the situation starts to wear at Jun’s mellow.

“This is classy stuff,” Nino objects, a contradicting grin on his face.

“You know you’re not leaving my apartment with these on your camera.”

Nino rolls his eyes.

“Of course.”

Jun sighs and rolls his shoulders. He can’t help but feel a little smug when this makes Nino shutter-happy.

“I need a lot more alcohol for this,” he groans, letting his head fall back.

“Wait, right there, don’t move,” Nino interrupts, scooting in close. “Your neck, like that.”

Jun humors Nino for almost a full minute before pulling him in for a kiss. The camera flashes again and Jun inches back to narrow his eyes at Nino’s innocent smile.

“You’re a strange person,” Jun concludes.

“We should get a tripod.”

“Or a cameraman,” Jun jokes, tugging at Nino until he’s properly settled on top of Jun’s body.

“Aiba,” Nino suggests, rolling so that he’s cheek to cheek with Jun and holding the camera at arm’s length to take a photo.

Jun sticks out his tongue.

“He is the one who thought we should explore each other’s bodies,” Jun agrees.

“He’s a smart kid, that Aiba.”

Jun grabs the camera from Nino’s hand and sets it on the coffee table. Nino frowns as Jun stands and stretches.

“Bed,” Jun commands.

“Camera?”

Jun ignores Nino, walking to his bedroom in what could only be called a “saunter.”

“I have a DV recorder, you know,” he calls over his shoulder.

Nino hurries after Jun, tripping over the discarded blanket on the way.


	2. Valentine's Day

** a_brokenangel asked: cute fluffy Nino/Jun?  
**

\---

Nino doesn’t even wrap the chocolates, just leaves the box on the counter after putting away groceries. Jun finally notices them after dinner, loading the dishwasher. He looks over at Nino, curled up on the couch with his script.  
  
“Nino.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are these for Valentine’s Day?”  
  
Nino doesn’t answer, writing notes. Jun grins and leans on the counter, opening the box to take a taste.  
  
“You do realize this makes you the girl,” Jun says, sucking a bit of melted chocolate off his thumb.  
  
“I know you have to buy me one twice as expensive in a month,” Nino answers. “Besides, how can I be the girl when you’re going to blow me?”  
  
“You seem pretty confident about that.”  
  
“They’re shaped like skulls. Do you know how long it took me to find skull chocolate?”  
  
“Nino, I have to tell you something.”  
  
“What?” Nino sighs.  
  
“This is really cute.”  
  
Nino looks back at his script, face red.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbles.  
  
"And I am definitely going to blow you."  
  
Nino smiles and Jun has to laugh, because he's pretty sure that this is the most romantic Nino will ever be.


	3. “Do you want to hear my theory?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con (drunk sex)

**anonymous asked: MATSUMIYA**

\---

Nino wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock, but he knows it isn’t his. He remembers arriving at the party, remembers that the girls on Aiba’s arms had rhyming names, even remembers introducing Ryo to Sammi, but that’s all.

Did he take a taxi? Did he pick someone up? Did he get picked up?  
  
“Turn it off,” Jun grunts, pulling Nino’s blankets away.  
  
Oh.  
  
“Again?” Nino groans.  
  
“Turn off the alarm!”  
  
“You do it!”  
  
“You slept on my side! This is what you get!”  
  
Nino reluctantly opens his eyes to fumble with the alarm clock. Finally relieved of the incessant beeping, he attempts to win the covers back from Jun.  
  
“Well?” Nino asks, between tugs. “Was I any good?”  
  
“Pretty good,” Jun answers, rolling over to pin the comforter under his back. “I’d give it a seven out of ten.”  
  
“A seven?” Nino repeats, incredulous. “Seven?”  
  
“You keep telling me that you’re better when you’re not drunk,” Jun says, pausing to yawn. “So I’m reserving judgment.”  
  
Nino falls back on the bed with a sigh.  
  
“I’m still on top, right?”  
  
“Trust me, you would know if you weren’t,” Jun teases, a lazy smile stretching across his face.  
  
“I really don’t understand. I was making progress with that foreign girl.”  
  
“Evidenced by you not knowing her name.”  
  
“Mary or Elizabeth or something.”  
  
“Those are completely different names!”  
  
“It’s irrelevant!”  
  
“Do you want to hear my theory?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I think you might possibly be gay.”  
  
“I don’t follow your logic.”  
  
“And also you might have a bit of a thing for me.”  
  
“See, that just doesn’t make sense.”  
  
“You have a better explanation for why we keep having sex?”  
  
"I'm drunk and you take advantage of me?"  
  
"Point taken," Jun concedes, nodding. "However, it doesn't really explain us making out the morning after."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And getting each other off in the shower."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"And the second Playstation 2 you keep in my living room."  
  
"I really cannot stand you."  
  
Jun curls up against Nino's back and nuzzles his neck.  
  
"I hate you, too," he says, sweetly.


	4. "You have two perfectly good hands."

**ruisetsuna asked: "Snarky!Matsumiya + cards"**

\---

Nino wakes Jun with uncharacteristically sweet kisses. Jun takes one look at the clock and rolls over.

“Go away,” he grumbles. “We’re closed.”

“Come on,” Nino whines, wiggling against Jun’s back. “I need assistance, here.”

“Last time I checked, you have two perfectly good hands.”

“It’s not the same if I do it myself!”

Nino slides said hands down Jun’s torso, teasing the waistband of his boxers.

“Fine!” Jun groans, sitting up.

Nino holds out the deck of cards and Jun selects one, squinting at it in the dim light of Nino’s laptop.

“Now, put it back wherever you want,” Nino instructs.

Jun returns the card, resisting the urge to toss it across the room. He watches, half-asleep, as Nino spreads out the cards, vamping and narrating and guiding Jun through a few shuffles before he reproduces the king of clubs.

“Amazing,” Jun sighs. “How does he do it?”

“I’ve been working on this all night,” Nino says, a little crestfallen.

“And I’ve been sleeping,” Jun replies. “Alone.”

Nino looks down at the cards, over at his computer, then back to Jun. He quickly moves his things off the bed, relocating himself in Jun’s lap.

“Is there something I could give you a hand with?” Nino asks, already tugging at Jun’s shirt.

Jun rolls his eyes, but Nino can feel him smile against his lips.


	5. “I had a script, you know.”

**rinalin asked: Nino/Jun, unexpected, and maybe... something to do with acting? or filming for one of their shows?**

(references Ryusei no Kizuna)

\---

Jun hasn’t discussed the show with him, yet, beyond a few vague statements of “good work,” and “take care of your health while you’re at it.” The Monday after the fourth episode airs, Nino walks into work, bracing himself for the usual onslaught of Jun speculating on the plot and yelling at him for things Koichi has done. It doesn’t come.  
  
They’re on break (VS is back to back today), when Aiba suddenly turns to Nino on the couch and asks:  
  
“Are you in love with your sister?”  
  
“What the fuck?” Nino starts, sitting up.   
  
“Is  _Koichi_  in love with his sister,” Sho corrects, shoving Aiba.  
  
“Oh,” Nino says, deflating. “Keep watching. It gets clearer.”  
  
Aiba laughs, fingers unclenching from the arm of the couch.  
  
“Sorry,” he says.  
  
Nino rolls his eyes, a bit frustrated with himself when they come to rest on the back of Jun’s head. Jun is buried in HunterxHunter, trying desperately to catch up with Ohno.  
  
“This sure is an interesting chapter,” Ohno says with an uncharacteristically wicked smile, holding his book up a little higher so that the volume number is directly in front of Jun’s face.  
  
“Are you watching?” Nino asks.  
  
“I’m getting the DVD,” Ohno answers, confused. “I always get the DVDs…”  
  
Nino nods, absolutely not watching Jun self-consciously fluff the back of his hair.  
  
\---  
  
After the sixth episode, Nino is officially infuriated. He’s had at least five conversations with Aiba explaining his character’s family tree, and even Sho has started reading the book.  
  
Nino doesn’t so much invite Jun over as he tells him to be there at eight. Jun shows up with a bottle of Nino’s least favorite wine and a thin smile.  
  
“Why aren’t you watching my show?” Nino demands, as soon as Jun removes his shoes.  
  
In Nino’s script, the question had come much later.  
  
“Maybe I don’t feel like spending my Friday nights with you,” Jun responds, curtly.  
  
In Nino’s script, Jun had confessed to secretly watching the show, but pretending that he wasn’t, because...  
  
“Why not?” Nino asks, more confused than anything else.  
  
Jun sighs and steps back into his shoes. Nino grabs his arm, glaring.  
  
“If we have a problem, you have to tell me.”  
  
“It’s exhausting,” Jun says, as though this is an explanation.  
  
Nino frowns in a way that indicates it is not.  
  
“Being around you all day, and then seeing you on the weekends, and then watching you on TV, and never,” Jun sighs. “It’s a lot.”  
  
“You watch everything,” Nino says, loosening his grip on Jun’s sleeve. “You watch Shimura Doubutsuen.”  
  
Jun smiles weakly.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Explain,” Nino asks, again, and even he knows it’s a whine.  
  
Jun opens his mouth, closes it, frowns down at his bottle of wine, and then curses under his breath before leaning in. Nowhere in Nino’s script did Jun lean in, brushing their lips together, free arm twisting under Nino’s hand to grab Nino’s elbow and hold him in place as Nino, bewildered, lets his mouth open just a tiny bit.

“Okay,” Nino murmurs, coming up for breath. “Even more confused, now.”

“Think about it,” Jun suggests, unimpressed.

“You, um,” Nino mumbles in reply, shuffling his feet.

“Yes,” Jun answers, awkwardly shifting the bottle of wine to his other arm.

“You know, usually, when you like someone, you try to be nice to them.”

“We both know I do not belong to the proverbial ‘you.’”

“Of course,” Nino sighs. “How could I forget.”

“Can I at least put this down?” Jun asks, holding up the bottle.

Nino takes it and carries it to the kitchen counter, hyper-aware of the sound of Jun hanging up his coat behind him. He goes and sits on the couch, because at least sitting on the couch was part of the script (the script that now hangs in shambles in Nino’s mind, held together by thread and post-it notes). Jun joins him and, together, they stare at the unlit television screen.

“Well, this was fun,” Jun says, standing up, “We should really do it again, soon. Let me know when Ryusei re-runs and I’ll catch up.”

Nino reaches out for Jun’s hand and Jun sits back down so quickly that Nino can’t help the faint grin on his lips as he matches them to Jun’s. Jun’s hands go for Nino’s hair this time and Nino lets himself be pushed back against the arm of the couch, sighing, content, as Jun kisses along his jaw and into the curve of his neck.

“Is it safe to assume,” Jun says, his breath tickling Nino’s skin. “That you also ‘um?’”

“I had a script, you know. You’re completely ruining it.”

Jun's fingers spread over Nino's stomach, just under his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Jun he says, unconvincingly. “Tell me all about it.”

“Well, you were going to apologize.”

“I did apologize,” Jun protests.

“You were going to apologize and cry.”

“Oh, please.”

“And I was going to comfort you,” Nino continues, calmly, as though he isn’t arching up against Jun’s torso. “It was going to be very romantic.”

“Wait,” Jun interrupts, sitting up. “You were going to seduce me.”

“I was not,” Nino says, appalled.

“Then, what happens after you comfort me in a romantic way?”

“It’s not ‘in a romantic way,’ it’s just romantic. Like heroes are romantic.”

“Gay heroes, maybe."

“This is entirely on you,” Nino objects, shaking his head.

“I’ll ask you again: What happens next?”

Nino can’t answer, for two reasons. The first is that comforting Jun really was as far as he’d gone in his thought process. The second is that Jun’s hands are under Nino’s shirt again, massaging little circles in his sides.

“Why are you so gay?” Nino groans, frustrated.

“Oh, yes. This is exactly what I was looking forward to,” Jun sighs, leaning in for a kiss.

“This and the mind-blowing sex,” Nino says, regretting the joke as soon as it leaves his lips.

“That should be good for your ratings,” Jun replies, moving very deliberately against Nino’s hips.

Nino shifts awkwardly under Jun’s weight before admitting:

“Actually it kind of fades to black somewhere around here.”

Jun gently pushes Nino onto his back again.

“I have a story,” he says. “I think there’s a perfect part for you.”


	6. Curious Nature [Explicit]

**fluttering asked: jun/nino; nino's been a naughty boy this year.**

\---

Nino stumbles across the wooden box while sneaking through Jun’s closet, and, while it’s highly unlikely his Christmas present is hidden here, he has to open it. There are two velvet drawstring bags inside. Immediately suspicious, Nino hastily unties one of the bags and finds what he expected. They’re all simple shapes, nothing exceptionally vulgar—leave it to Jun to have classy sex toys, Nino thinks.  
  
A hand on Nino’s shoulder makes him jump, head snapping up to find Jun frowning down at him.  
  
“When the hell did you get home?” Nino grunts.  
  
“Ten minutes ago. I see you’ve been entertaining yourself.”  
  
“I didn’t, I just, I was looking for my present,” Nino stammers, surprised at his own embarrassment.  
  
Jun kneels behind Nino, taking the smooth plastic vibe from his hand with a sigh.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn’t it.”  
  
“I didn’t think so.”  
  
Jun isn’t speaking, still hovering near Nino’s back, arm outstretched with the toy in hand. Nino figures he’s already done enough damage that he can’t really get in more trouble, so he asks.  
  
“Do you use these?”  
  
“No, I just collect them.”  
  
“It’s just, I’ve never seen them before,” Nino continues, dangerously close to stuttering again.  
  
Jun interrupts with a chuckle that’s equal parts frustrating and exciting.  
  
“You are totally scandalized,” he accuses, free hand snaking around Nino’s torso to throw off his balance.  
  
Nino scrambles, but falls with his back to Jun’s chest, the vibrator still held in the corner of his eye.  
  
“I am not,” he objects, trying to think about anything other than Jun pleasuring himself with a-  
  
“Say ‘vibrator.’”  
  
“Please, this is so stupid,” Nino mumbles, trying to remove himself from Jun’s grip, but finding it’s much too late as Jun’s hand slides up under his shirt.  
  
Jun doesn’t have a snarky comeback, just soft lips on Nino’s neck, and Nino isn’t sure how to respond until Jun tugs at his belt. Then there are familiar things; Jun’s hipbones fitting neatly in Nino’s hands, Jun’s 800-thread count sheets under Nino’s bare back and Jun’s slick fingers between Nino’s legs.  
  
Then Jun reaches for the vibrator where he left it on the nightstand. Nino’s mouth goes dry as he watches Jun smooth a condom over its length, turning the dial at the base until it makes a faint buzzing noise. Jun smiles at Nino’s wide eyes, leaning down to meet Nino’s lips while he runs the tip of the vibrator down the underside of Nino’s cock. Nino flinches, surprised at the sensation, but too nervous to enjoy it.  
  
“Don’t think so much,” Jun says against Nino’s mouth, slowly moving the vibe down until it rests between Nino’s thighs. “It’s just a thing.”  
  
“Right,” Nino answers, not very believable.  
  
Jun sits up, still working the vibe in tiny circles around Nino’s entrance. He runs a hand through Nino’s hair and Nino recognizes the gesture, sitting up a little on his elbows so that he can angle his head properly. His lips close over the head of Jun’s erection and he tries to move down Jun’s length in time with Jun’s loud sigh.  
  
“Fuck, Nino,” Jun groans.  
  
The corners of Nino’s mouth start to twitch into a smile, but then Jun adjusts the settings on the toy and Nino finds his knees moving further apart of their own accord. Nino hears Jun moving over his head, uncapping the bottle of lube, but his eyes are lazy, focused on Jun’s abdomen as Jun pushes the tip of the vibrator inside.

“Good?” Jun asks, no teasing in his voice.  
  
Nino slides a hand up the back of Jun’s thigh, taking him in deeper, faster, making Jun’s breath hitch. Jun pushes the vibrator further and Nino can really feel the stretch, now. Nino’s never felt full like this, Jun’s toy pulsing inside him while Jun’s cock slides spit-slick over his lips. It’s overwhelming, it’s greedy, it’s dirty, and he really doesn’t know how he’s going to thank Jun for it later.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Jun says, fingers of one hand tugging at the ends of Nino’s hair.  
  
Nino doesn’t have to be convinced, taking himself in hand and looking up to make sure that Jun’s watching. Jun’s eyes are further down though, and this makes Nino imagine what it must look like, silver plastic sliding in and out. He comes much sooner than he means to, and the vibrations draw out the aftershocks much longer than he expects. Jun moves away quickly, hands shaking as he hastily unwraps another condom and tosses the toy aside to bury himself in Nino. He hardly thrusts three times before shuddering, fingers digging into Nino’s hips.  
  
“God, that was hot,” Jun murmurs, lying across Nino’s chest.  
  
“Hey, Jun,” Nino whispers, voice inexplicably hoarse.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Vibrator.”  
  
Jun sighs.  
  
“I can’t believe you were looking for your present. What are you, twelve?”  
  
“I have a curious nature,” Nino replies, defensive, but petting Jun’s hair anyway.  
  
“Well, I hoped you learned your lesson.”  
  
“If I sneak through your stuff while you are out, we have hot kinky sex?”  
  
“You think this was kinky?”  
  
“Kind of,” Nino admits.  
  
Jun smiles into Nino’s neck, fingers kneading gently in Nino’s sides.  
  
“You didn’t look in the other bag, did you?”


End file.
